


Ghost of Me

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: Future Lucy has answers, but not all of them are easy to hear.





	Ghost of Me

“You look good, I always liked this turtleneck of yours. I might or might not have stolen it once or twice”  
Garcia looked up from the mug, glancing over his shoulder to find her standing close to what could be considered the doorway.  
Since they got here, the team had been asking questions, he never got the chance to talk to this Lucy, the one who probably saved his life on that bar in São Paulo.  
He finished making his coffee and turned his body to her. “WOuld you like one?” he rose his mug in an offering.  
She gave him a small shake of the head. “I’m good, thank you”  
Flynn took a sip before he spoke. “You gave me the journal”  
She nodded, biting her lip, she faced her feet then faced him again. “Yes”  
“Why?”  
Future Lucy chuckled. “You always ask difficult questions. Strangely similar to children” even though she was clearly joking and holding a smile on her lips, there was no humor in her eyes, there was something else. Pain and what he suspected to be some kind of relief he couldn’t place.  
“So it is true?” it was more of a conclusion than of a question.  
The historian shook her head on an agreement, when she spoke up her voice had a cracking sound to it, very subtle but very clear to his ears. “It is, all of it”  
“Who was he?”  
“A lot like you… We met differently, though”  
“And he-- I died”  
Her arms fell to her sides, for some reason the couch seemed suddenly very interesting to her watering eyes. “I loved him”  
Flynn licked his lips, observed such a strong woman look so vulnerable and yet keeping herself together so tight.  
He could relate to the loss of a loved one, but there was no telling what she had been through, how much the loss meant to her, how it affected her.  
He made his way to her, held her on his arms, her form never once resisting him.  
Future Lucy closed her eyes, tears running down her cheeks freely. She took a deep breath, held him back for a moment as if testing just how real he was. “I’m sorry”  
“It’s alright” he muttered.  
“Give her time” she whispered.  
“Always”  
“And please, please, be careful” a sigh. “She needs you more than she shows it. You’re so not expandable, Garcia Flynn, never believe otherwise”  
Finally, she let him go, watched his face for a long moment. “Good night, Garcia”  
“Good night, lucy”  
She smiled at him and left the kitchen, passing present Lucy on her way out, the second one watched the whole scene with a raised eyebrow.  
Flynn gave her a smile.  
“What was that about?” she asked approaching him.  
“I told you she was amazing,” he said.  
“She borrowed you the journal?”   
He nodded. “Would like some coffee?”  
“It’s almost one in the morning”  
Patiently, he waited.  
“Yes, I would, thank you” she gave in. “You’re not telling me, are you?”  
“Nope” he assured quickly. “Cream?”  
“Yes, please”


End file.
